79018 The Lonely Mountain
79018 The Lonely Mountain is a The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies set released in 2014, though it is actually based on the climax of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. It is set for release on October 15, 2014. Description The set features 2 main Erebor structures, one of which is a mine and the hidden door, another holds the Arkenstone. Some gold objects are also included. From LEGO.com: Enter the lair of Smaug™ and evade the fire-breathing dragon! Bilbo Baggins™ has been sent to look for the Arkenstone™ inside The Lonely Mountain. Find the secret door into the lair of Smaug™ and enter with the Dwarves. Smaug is an enormous fire-breathing dragon, unlike anything you’ve ever seen before, so move fast! Dig deep for gold with the tools in the mining area, and use the slide to move the nuggets. Hoist the bucket with the sliding chain pulley to transport the gold to the forge. Seek out the throne in which the most prized gem of all – the Arkenstone – is placed… but watch out for the staircase trap! Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarves decide to drive the fearsome dragon out of the Mountain, and devise a plan to do so. Activate the rotating forge’s giant catapult to fire melted gold at Smaug while you try to defeat the fearsome dragon! Includes 5 minifigures with assorted weapons and accessories: Bilbo Baggins, Balin the Dwarf, Dwalin the Dwarf, Fili the Dwarf and Kili the Dwarf, plus a Smaug figure. Also includes mining area with 2 layers for hidden treasure Smaug™ the dragon features translucent fire breath, scales, giant posable wings, sharp claws, spiky tail and posable joints Weapons include Sting sword, 3 short swords, 2-handed sword, green ruby double-bladed axe, double-bladed axe, single-bladed axe and a mace Accessories include a hammer, shovel, pick axe, 2 cups, helmet and armor Locate the secret entrance with Bilbo Baggins™ and the Dwarves Transport treasures found in the lair on the slide Pretend to melt down gold in the forge Raise and lower the bucket with the chain pulley Seek out the precious Arkenstone™ embedded in the throne Rotate the forge catapult to shoot melted golden nuggets at Smaug™ Escape from the fire-breathing dragon The Lonely Mountain measures over 8” (21cm) high, 16” (42cm) wide and 4” (12cm) deep Mining area measures over 1” (4cm) high, 3” (8cm) wide and 3” (8cm) deep Dragon measures over 7” (24cm) high, 18” (47,5cm) long and 17” (42,5cm) wide Minifigures Included Notes * Fili and Kili are in this scene, but Kili was injured by Orcs in another battle, and Fili, along with Bofur and Oin stayed behind to watch him, so Fili and Kili should not be in this set. * This set is the first since The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey to contain Dwarves in Thorin's Company other than Thorin Oakenshield himself, as he appears in all 3 subthemes. * This is the only set in any The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings set not to include any exclusive minifigures (except for Smaug, but he is a brick-built character), excluding 9469 Gandalf Arrives and 79001 Fleeing from the Spiders of Mirkwood, though all three include exclusive variations * It is the largest set in The Hobbit, but 9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep and 10237 The Tower of Orthanc (both in The Two Towers, subtheme of The Lord of the Rings) are larger image1_79018.jpg Image2_79018-lrg.jpg Image3_79018-lrg.jpg image4_79018-lrg.jpg characters_79018_lg.jpg LTH_Avanaut-2HY_79018_The_Lonely_Mountain_1_large.jpg LTH_Avanaut-2HY_79018_The_Lonely_Mountain_2_large.jpg LTH_Avanaut-2HY_79018-The_Lonely_Mountain_3_large.jpg SDCC 79018.jpg|This set on display at SDCC 79018-1.jpg 79018_alt2.jpg 79018_alt3.jpg 79018_alt4.jpg 79018_alt8.jpg 14747277578_b1bedd96e4_z.jpg 14933549382_39dd2c9977_c.jpg Category:2014 Category:The Hobbit Category:The Desolation of Smaug Category:There And Back Again Category:Animals, Category:Hobbits, Category:Dwarves, Category:LEGO Sets